Triads
|status = Eliminated in 2002 |location = Chinatown Hyde Park |leader = Shan Chu Lee (Early 1990s - 2002) |type = Chinese Crime Gang |nationality = Chinese |allies = None |enemies = Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob Nick Collins and the Collins Gang Jamahl and the Yardies |vehicles = 1996 Honda Civic Coupe Series VI (Purple and Green) 1995 Nissan Skyline R33 (Black) |weapons = Glock 17 Pistol AK47 Shotgun Baseball Bat Cleaver |fronts = Siu Fung Restaurant (Chinatown) Reptilian Gallery (Hyde Park) |members = Shan Chu Lee (leader) Fu Shan Chu (translator) Kum Dong Johnny Chai}}The Triads, also known as the 14K, are a criminal organisation based in the Chinatown area of London. The Triads are a gang that was originally formed in China, as far back as the 1760s. The term Triad is used to describe many branches of Chinese criminal organisations based in counties such as: China, Hong Kong, Vietnam and Taiwan. In modern days they are now also in countries with significant Chinese populations, such as the United States, Canada, Australia and the United Kingdom. The Chinese triads are one of the world's largest criminal organisations, with a steady membership of around 1.5 million in mainland China alone and 2.5 million members worldwide, which explains why they are the most powerful gang in ''The Getaway''. A branch of the Triads, known as the 14K, which is a Triad group based in Hong Kong, moved to London in the early 1990s led by Shan Chu Lee. The Triads were involved in the Gang War of 2002 and the Triads-Yardies War. 2002 In The Getaway, the 14K Triads are one of the four gangs in London. There are a lot of members in the Triads making them one of the most powerful gangs in the game. The leader of the Triads is Shan Chu Lee. Other members of the gang that are loyal to Shan are: Kum Dong, Fu Shan Chu and Johnny Chai. The Triads are mainly located in Chinatown and own a restaurant there, the Siu Fung. They also own an Art Gallery in Hyde Park, where they kept a statue filled with heroin. They are a Chinese and Hongkonger based gang, meaning only people from China and Hong Kong are allowed to join. The Triads hate the Yardies the most of all the other gangs, as they have two gang wars with them in the game. They also recognise Mark Hammond as a member of the Collins gang when he leaves the Art Gallery and they vow to make the Collins gang pay for insulting them. However, by the end of the game they seem to be getting along with both the Yardies and the Collins gang, when they realise that Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob, have been playing with them all along. However, when Charlie activates the bomb, it's every man for himself, so they start hating the Yardies and Collins gang once again. Their gang vehicles are: Nissan Skyline R33 GTR (Black) and Honda Civic coupe (Purple and Green). Elimination At the end of The Getaway, the 14K Triads are defeated. Shan Chu Lee, Kum Dong, Fu Shan Chu and Johnny Chai are all killed along with every other member of the gang. This is why they don't appear in The Getaway: Black Monday. Category:Gangs